


Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: Summary coming soon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondancerfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/gifts).



> Annyeong ^_____^
> 
> This one shot was specially made for moondancerfay for the ‘Who’s My Secret IGOT7 Santa’ event.
> 
> Just like my other work was this one shot originally written in German and than translated into English. Usually I have a beta-reader or a translator to help me with my English but I wanted to translate this by myself. Therefore it's possible that it isn't written in the best English you could find here. Still I hope you will enjoy reading the story ^_______^

The buzz of the engines sounded monotonously through the small stuffy passenger compartment of the air plane. Barely anyone spoke but those who did tried to talk to each other with soft voices. It was dark. The room was sparsely lit by the ceiling lights that were fixed in the corridor. Only in very very few places could one get a glimpse of the bright sunlight from outside the plane. However, as soon as the gleaming light hit the darker interior of the room, the person was immediately asked to close the window again by one of the flight attendants in English or Korean.

JaeBum looked through the versatile film database of the monitor before him while sighting tiredly. The selection was indeed a big one, but none of the films woke the interest of the young students. Hurriedly wandered his eyes over the screen one last time before finally raising his left hand and turning off the flickering box in front of him with a hasty touch of a small red dot.

In his bored state of mind he lowered himself into his seat and closed his eyes. Maybe, but only maybe, would a miracle happen that would turn his boredom into fatigue. Wouldn't it be great to fall asleep right now and wake up just before the landing? Most of the passengers on the big Airbus were able to fall asleep rather easily. Why had he so much trouble finding sleep right now?

JaeBum tried to silence his loud thoughts, which prevented him from falling asleep. However, his head didn't seem to want to listen to him. A little annoyed he opened his eyes again and stared at the now black screen in front of him. Should he look through the list of films again? Maybe he had overlooked a good one he always had wanted to watch.

Just as he wanted to turn the monitor back on, he felt something heavy leaning against his left shoulder. Hastily turned the young student his head. The sight in front of his eyes made a gentle smile appear on his face.

A young man of eighteen years was sitting fast asleep beside him. The young man's head leaned on the student's shoulder. There wasn't much missing and the head of the man would lose it's hold of JaeBum's shoulder. This, however, bothered the sleeping man very little. A peaceful expression was shown on his relaxed looking face. One of his cheap ear plugs dangled slightly back and forth, with the second one still sitting safely pluged into his right ear. In his arms he held a thick, slightly tattered book. Only scarcely recognized JaeBum the title of the book. It was a textbook for Korean history.

The young student remembered how the younger, who was his best friend and was called YuGyeom, had taken the book out of his backpack at the beginning of their journey. At first it looked as if the hard-working high schooler had actually wanted to learn during their flight. This didn't surprise JaeBum much. YuGyeom was in the last high school year and would soon be taking one of the most important examinations of his life; The college entrance examination.  
However, only a few minutes after the take off noticed JaeBum a (slight) change in his friends plans. With curious eyes had YuGyeom looked at the moving pictures on the screens of the surrounding passengers. Each of the close-by seat neighbours had started to watch a different film shortly after they had taken their seats. Films that had just been shown in the cinemas, as well as classics, which most of the population had seen a hundred times, but were still eager to travel to their worlds and experience the stories again. An excited sparkle in YuGyeom's eyes told JaeBum that the book would hardly be opened once during the fourteen-hour-long direct flight to New York. And JaeBum was right with his assumption. Just a few moments later began the young man to tap on his screen joyfully and rather fast found a film which he began to look at with a genuine smile. Even now one of those big Hollywood blockbusters flickered across the screen, about which JaeBum was sure that apart from the few impressive explosive effects, it didn't try to convey a truly captivating story.

Carefully slid JaeBum a little deeper into his seat while pushing the younger man's head completely onto his shoulder. A pleasant sigh escaped the throat of the sleeping man as he nestled his head on the elders shoulder like a cat in front of a warm fireplace in winter. Happily leaned JaeBum his head against the one of his best friend. The gentle smell of coconut rose to his nose. YuGyeom's shampoo. A smile crept on his face as he closed his eyes once more hoping to find some sleep. Hesitantly laid JaeBum his head on the one of his best friend. And indeed, after a few moments the student started to notice how his eyelids grew heavier and his loud thoughts began to fade.

"Hyung! Are you sleeping?", asked the soft voice of one of his friends on his right.  
JaeBum was tempted to simply ignore the question of his friend Jackson to be able to continue diving into the warmth of his dream world. JaeBum knew, however, that the troublemaker wouldn't stop bothering him this fast. Still, it was worth a try. Only a few seconds later it was clear that his good but sometimes annoying friend wouldn't let him sleep. Once again whispered the in Hong Kong-born man his name while gently shaking his arm. With a loud sight gave JaeBum up and opened his eyes to look at his friend in an annoyed manner.

"What?", the slightly older man snarled lowly to not wake YuGyeom up.  
Jackson didn't let the annoyed tone of JaeBum's voice bother him. From ear to ear grinning leaned Jackson a little further forward to catch a glimpse of the sleeping young man next to JaeBum. Satisfied with what he saw, bit the student's currently hyperactive friend on his lower lip and began to hop from one foot to the other.

"Have I missed the whole thing already? Please tell me that I didn't miss it! I am his brother's boyfriend, which means I am virtually family. So I have a right to be present when it happens", demanded the recently blonde Jackson while his eyes moved curiously between JaeBum and YuGyeom.  
The slightly older man raised his brow in confusion. What was Jackson talking about?

When the younger one saw the bewildered expression on his friend's face, he suddenly became serious.  
"So... You haven't told him yet…"  
"What should I have told whom?", asked JaeBum, who still wasn't quite sure what Jackson was alluding to.

The younger rolled his eyes in annoyance and finally bent down to JaeBum. Jacksons laid his hand around JaeBum's ear before he whispered something to him.

"Don't play dump! Did you finally tell him that you have a crush on him? "

JaeBum's eyes widened in shock as he heard the younger's words. How did he know that? He had only told one person about his feelings about YuGyeom. And this one person, JinYoung, has sworn to keep this information to himself. Did he really tell Jackson his secret? How could he do this to him?  
Disappointed about his friend's unexpected treason, began JaeBum to sulk. Despite this, Jackson began to bounce from one leg to the other again and bombarded JaeBum with new questions.

"How, when and where are you planing on telling him? I'm so excited", Jackson asked cheerfully. However, once he finally looked down at the slightly older man, he recognized the annoyed and pouting expression on his face. In an inquiring manner he crooked his head and pressed his lips tightly together. The younger one seemed to have noticed that JaeBum was not at all enthusiastic about sharing this kind of information and tried to be silent. An activity that Jackson had never really been able to do well. This time it seemed to be no different either.  
On Jackson's face was the struggle to keep all those very important question to himself clearly visible. After less than half a minute he couldn't stand it any more.  
"Tell me! Now!", Jackson demanded loudly while looking at JaeBum with eager eyes.

YuGyeom grumbled in his sleep and tried to turn his head away from the unfamiliar noises. An undertaking that he simply couldn't succeed in. However, the loud noises didn't bother the sleeping boy that long as only a few moments later, he nuzzled himself gently on JaeBum's shoulder and continued sleeping as peacefully as a baby.

As soon as JaeBum noticed the movement of his friend, he turned towards him. With a gentle smile on his face, he watched the sleeping boy beside him. Without thinking much about what he was doing, raised the student his hand and began to gently stroke the soft hair of his crush and best friend. A satisfied and quiet sigh escaped the throat of the sleeping man as he subconsciously perceived the gentle touch of the other.

A loud squeal finally tore the elder back to reality. Reproachfully glanced JaeBum at Jackson and told him with a long 'sh'-sound to be quiet. Jackson, however, didn't let himself get bothered by that and continued to make loud noises, which caused him to get a few reproachful looks from the other passengers around him.

"There has been something going on already, hasn't it? Spill the beans! How did you tell him? What did he say?", Jackson asked again which was causing YuGyeom to quietly grumble again. With a deep sight leaving his mouth shook JaeBum his head.  
"Not here", the elder whispered and hoped that the conversation would come to an end with these simple two words. Sadly Jackson didn't let the elder get away like this that easily.  
"Then get up and tell me about it back there", Jackson demanded while pulling the elder lightly by his arm.

Reluctantly nodded JaeBum, loosened his seatbelt and pushed YuGyeom gently back into a horizontal position. JaeBum was afraid that YuGyeom would wake up by changing his position. The sudden movement really did wake the younger up. Confused batted the high schooler his eyelids a few times until his eyes finally found their way to JaeBum. He sleepily looked at the student. JaeBum smiled and said in a low voice that everything was OK and that he could go back to sleep again. With a light nod showed YuGyeom that he had understood and let his heavy eyelids fall close again. Tired leaned the younger his head against the back of his seat. Slightly smacking he turned his head toward JaeBum. Only a few seconds later YuGyeom was fast asleep again with his mouth wild open as if nothing had happened.

Jackson became somewhat impatient and pulled a bit stronger on JaeBum's arm to get him to stand up. Annoyed rolled the slightly older his eyes and followed Jackson reluctantly. Only a few rows later released Jackson JaeBum's arm and walked two rows ahead with hurried steps. A wide smile spread on his face as he stood next to his desired row and immediately hunkered down.

"JinYoung-ah ~! Look who I brought along", said the Hong Kong-born man with a very gentle voice while pulling lightly on the cables of the ear plugs of his counterpart. The dark-haired man named JinYoung sighed loudly as he noticed Jackson's attempts to get his attention. He hurriedly pressed the pause button on his screen and finally turned towards the newcomer. When JinYoung noticed JaeBum, he looked at him with big astonished eyes.

"Hyung!", JinYoung shouted wherefore JaeBum was giving him a very forced smile. Hastily he went closer to the two and stopped right next to Jackson.  
"You promised me to keep it to yourself!", the student reproved his friend while trying to speak as softly as possible. When JinYoung heard JaeBum's words his eyes widened in terror. He immediately turned his attention towards Jackson, who looked with innocent-looking eyes at him. Joyfully began Jackson to smile once he felt the other's eyes on himself.

"You were supposed to keep this secret to yourself, Jackson!", JinYoung shouted and hit the blond man on his arm. The hit of the dark-haired man hasn't been that strong, and yet Jackson began to moan instantly while he held the previously beaten spot. The blond-haired looked at JinYoung with a slightly raised lower lip and big eyes. Puppy eyes. Jackson used this tactic often to apologize (especially to JinYoung). A tactic that worked, because only a few seconds later began JinYoung to smile and bent forward to hastily breathe a gentle kiss on Jackson's pouting lips. Satisfied began Jackson to smile and soon after started to ask for another kiss.

A slight redness appeared on the face of the dark-haired. Embarrassed looked JinYoung around and told Jackson that this wasn't the place for a kiss, but Jackson didn't think of giving up that easily. As sweet and tender the behaviour of those two love birds was, JaeBum couldn't and wouldn't watch the scene in front of him any longer. He cleared his throat loudly in hopes to get the attention of his friends again. Instantly averted JinYoung his eyes to the ground in embarrassment, which let his cheeks seem even redder than before. Maybe they were.

Under normal circumstances it wasn't that easy to embarrass JinYoung. During the many years of their friendship there were only one or two moments in which JaeBum could remember the younger being embarrassed. He had always mastered his path of choice in a self-confident way and never has he been afraid to speak out his mind. However, since Jackson stepped into his live four years ago, this had changed. Although he was still the self-confident man who JaeBum grew up with he tended to become more embarrassed when his one true love from Hong Kong wanted to do the so-called skinship in public. It was kinda cute how shy his childhood friend becomes when the blond starts to flirt with him.

"So! How are you going to tell him?", Jackson asked while trying to sit down on the empty seat next to JinYoung. Unfortunately he had not paid attention to the still plugged in ear plugs. With full force he ran against the strings, which caused the peg to be plugged off and JinYoung's ear plugs to be torn off. The younger somehow managed to get tangled up in the entanglement of cables and ear plugs, but he was able to free himself when he let himself fall back into his seat. With a broad smile he handed JinYoung his ear plugs back and noticing the raised eyebrows of his friends.

"What?", he asked loudly with big innocent eyes, as JinYoung sighed and took the ear plugs back.  
"I would like to know what you planned too. You just told me that you want to finally confess your feelings to him. Maybe Jackson and I can help you with that", JinYoung said while turning his attention back to JaeBum.  
"I agree. We could create some kind of romantic scene for you. Then you go on your knees and get the ring out", Jackson exclaimed enthusiastically and clapped his hands with a big smile on his face.

"What exactly did you tell him? I don't want to get married right away!", JaeBum exclaimed horrified. Jackson quickly shrug off the elders statement with a simple hand movement.  
"Someday you'll need a plan like this as well and then you'll thank me for this marvellous idea", Jackson said which caused JinYoung to hit his loved one lightly on his arm again. In a silent tone of voice he asked Jackson to behave, which made the blonde lean closer to JinYoung. Happily he put his arm around the dark-haired's waist and pulled him closer to himself to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Yah!", JinYoung cried out while a dark scarlet red started to appear on his face. Jackson began to laugh loudly while pulling his boyfriend even closer to himself. Defeated let JinYoung a sight escape his mouth when he finally gently laid his head on Jackson's shoulder.

JaeBum cleared his throat again and immediately caught the attention of his friends.  
"Well... I'll definitely not ask him to marry me. I don't know exactly when and how I will tell him yet. I let the moment decide. If it fits, then it fits. In any case I will try to confess my feelings while we're in New York. Satisfied?", JaeBum asked. He wanted to turn around and leave the two love birds alone but Jackson's voice stopped him from doing so.

"You should try to confess tomorrow. I have heard that they have a certain tradition in America on new years eve which involves kiss a person at midnight. Wouldn't it be romantic to confess to him at midnight and receive your first kiss from him at the same time? Or maybe you can confess your feelings in Central Park. It's a very romantic place in the winter", suggested the blond-haired with a constant smile on his face. JinYoung happily smiled too while he snuggled even closer to Jackson.

JaeBum wanted to answer the two straight away but sudden violent judder stopped him from doing so. Frightened clung JaeBum to the seat next to him and waited for the bucking to stop. However, the plane kept on shaking violently. He straightened his head in worry to to get a better view of his seat. What if something happened to YuGyeom because of those sudden turbulences? Unfortunately he wasn't able to see the younger as he was to far away from the row where the youngest of the group was sitting.

A dull sound echoed through the air plane and the lamps above the passengers' heads began to shine. A sign that one should get to his or her seat. With a short nod he gestured to the couple that he would go back to his row. Jackson grinned mischievously as he didn't miss the worried expression on JaeBum's face from before. Shortly after, however, he began to whisper soothing words into his boyfriend ear as the dark-haired had firmly clenched his armrest after the turbulences started. A gentle smile appeared on JaeBum's face as he watched how Jackson suddenly showed another side of him. A less playful but more tender side of his. One that was only meant for JinYoung to experience and know. The mere sight of this lovely scene made him jealous. He wanted to be able to do the same things with YuGyeom too. He wanted to be there for him. Be sweet to him. Love him.

Another turbulence made the aircraft shake violently which caused the oldest of the group to take a few steps backwards in order to keep his balance. The dull sound echoed through the room again. Only a little later an announcement was made, in which the passengers were instructed to sit down and buckle up. It seemed as if the flight had calmed down a bit only a few moments later as JaeBum was able to walk the rest of the way to his row without further difficulties. When he finally reached his row he saw that YuGyeom was awake.  
The young man firmly rubbed his head just as the handsome young man next to YuGyeom. The stranger had YuGyeom's book in his hand, which he gave back to him now.

"Thank you soooo much for your help. Without you I probably wouldn't have gotten my book back. But I am sorry that we crashed into each other", JaeBum heard his crush say to which the stranger hurriedly waved with his hand.  
"It's all right. It's no big deal. I'm Mark. Nice to meet you", the stranger introduced himself with a clearly audible accent in Korean and stretched out his hand. Joyfully took the younger the hand of the stranger and shook it. The young high school student asked Mark a question about his accent, but before the stranger answered him, his eyes wandered in JaeBum's direction and remained on him. YuGyeom noticed that and turned around.

With a broad smile greeted the younger JaeBum and hastily hit on the seat next to him. JaeBum immediately followed the request of his friend and was about to ask YuGyeom if he had slept well, but then he noticed that his crush had turned himself away again to be able to speak more comfortably with his neighbour. Slightly pouting and sighing loudly buckled JaeBum himself up and waited for YuGyeom to end his conversation with his seat neighbour. To his misery, however, the two of them kept on talking to each other until they arrived in New York. Happily laughed YuGyeom at the other's jokes and eagerly listened to his experiences as a foreign student at a Korean elite university. It even went so far that the two decided to jointly watch one of the films together and then talk about it.

Although JaeBum tried to get involved in their conversation, he wasn't able to really be a part of it. He didn't understand what YuGyeom found that interesting about the stranger. He looked good, that the student had to admit, but he couldn't and didn't want to see more than that. Again and again he looked at the flight status on his screen to check the time until the landing. He just wanted to arrive at their destination. Not because he couldn't wait to finally be there but to finally get YuGyeom away from that Mark guy.

~~ ♡ ~~

"Get up!", YuGyeom shouted excitedly and threw his pillow in JaeBum's direction.  
The soft thing hit the students unexpectedly hard on the head, which annoyed him. He pushed the pillow off of himself and turned around. His fingers clutched the hem of the thick down comforter before he pulled it up to his nose. The student sighed softly as the warmth of his cover lured him back to sleep. Back to his dream world where everything was fluffy and warm.

Only a few hours ago he had finally found some sleep. Actually, the older of the two should have been dead tired after such long flight, but finding sleep wasn't as easy as it seemed at first glance. The reason for this was the high school student with whom he shared the room with. Not that he was loud or anything. No, on the contrary. YuGyeom had fallen fast asleep shortly after their arrival and behaved rather quietly. It was the closeness to the innocent younger who didn't let him sleep.  
The room they were sharing was quite small. It was just big enough, that a (small) double bed and a narrow closet were able to fit in it. In fact, it seemed to be a matter of impossibility to turn around once while standing.  
Through the almost non-existent space were the two forced to be really close to each other. Something which YuGyeom saw no problem with and it seemed as if the younger almost enjoyed the forced closeness with the student. JaeBum liked the idea too. However, these special circumstances made him even more nervous. Especially when YuGyeom slid closer and closer to him in his sleep while clutching JaeBum's sweater sleeves with his fingers, made his nervousness reached its peak.

"Only five more minutes", he murmured under the cover in order to protect his eyes from way too bright rays of sunlight that came into the room through the small window.  
YuGyeom didn't like this lazy attitude of the elder at all. In a pouting manner he pushed his lower lip forth a bit. Not long, however, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Without hesitation he moved toward the student and turned him on his back again.

The latter grumbled displeased about the sudden attack and tried to turn to his side once again, but YuGyeom didn't allow this to happen. Cleverly, he swung his left leg over the tired figure of his friend and sat down on his stomach.  
"But I want to go to the Central Park. Now!", the younger man whined which causing the student to complain loudly. However, JaeBum's words never reached YuGyeom's ears. Instead of showing sympathy, he began to tease JaeBum for his sleepiness and tickled him which causing the student to shudder.

Happily laughed the high school student at the reaction of the other. Joyfully he closed his eyes and smiled innocently at his friend as if he wanted to apologize to the other. JaeBum wasn't that happy about this situation. All he want was to sleep a bit more. This wasn't a side of him that he wanted to show his crush either. He quickly turned his head to the side to avoid looking at the younger man, who still was chuckling joyfully.  
JaeBum's eyes landed on the previously thrown pillow. A mischievous grin crept on JaeBum's face as he made up a playful plan of revenge in his head.

Hastily did he reach out for the pillow and hurled it toward the younger. The latter hasn't been able to foresee the sudden attack. Frightened raised YuGyeom his arms upwards to ward off a possible second attack. He also attempted to catch the previously thrown pillow to hurl it back to his friend. Before the younger man could do or understand anything, JaeBum had raised himself up, swung his arms around the upper body of his crush, pulled him closer to himself, and fell backwards with him again.

With wide eyes stared YuGyeom at the student.  
"That wasn't fair, Hyung!", he complained and began to sulk.  
"No. This isn't fair!", said the older, who wrapped his arms tighter around the others waist, turned with him to the side and additionally clung himself with his left leg to the younger. JaeBum laughed cheerfully. He enjoyed fooling around like this in the morning very much. Maybe even a bit too much.  
"Yah!", the younger shouted to protest while trying to free himself from JaeBum's clutch, but the student's grip was firm, which made an escape impossible. Right after his the first attempt to free himself gave YuGyeom up. With a loud sigh laid the younger his head on JaeBum's chest.

"Cheater", muttered the younger in a mischievous tone while he snuggled on JaeBum's chest with a soft smile on his face and finally closed his eyes. JaeBum's heart pounded with excitement and joy. He tried to calm down a bit, because he was afraid that the younger could hear his joyous heartbeats, but his heart didn't seem to want to listen to him. On the contrary, even. It began to beat even faster and louder than before.

A pleasant silence lay in the room. How good it felt to be laying with the younger in the arm. At that moment the world seemed perfect for JaeBum. He enjoyed the moment until YuGyeom raised his head to look at his friend.  
"Hyung?", he asked, causing the older to focus his eyes on him. A gentle smile played on the student's face as he looked at YuGyeom. The sudden eye contact made YuGyeom unusually embarrassed and shy. JaeBum could feel that. After all, they rarely had this kind of closeness in the past. A slight red veil crept over YuGyeom's cheeks while he was turning his eyes hesitantly.

Instantly loosened JaeBum his grip and wanted to turn away from his crush, but the latter immediately clung to the fabric of JaeBum's sweater and held him back from doing so.  
"Just five more minutes," said the younger in a low voice and smiled gently at the student. JaeBum hesitantly put his arms around the younger again, who instantly nestled his head against the other's chest. JaeBum swallowed. Could it be that his crush had similar, if not the same feelings for him? With this thought his heart made a joyous bounce. This would be a dream come true. Should he dare to ask? Would now be a good moment to confess his feelings to YuGyeom? It seemed to be the perfect moment.  
Carefully he raised his head, looked at the high school boy with loving eyes and called him by his name. YuGyeom raised his head right away.

"I...", began the student but before he could even say another word echoed a loud knocking through the room.  
Caught by surprise leaped both of them to their feet. The loud voice of Jackson penetrated through the thin door into the room. In a sudden hurry freed YuGyeom himself from JaeBum's embrace, got up and ran to the door to greet his brother as well as his boyfriend.  
This was his first attempt to confess his feelings to his best friend. Will there ever be another situation as perfect as just now? Disappointed fell JaeBum back on the bed and sighed loudly.


End file.
